


☆DISCONTINUED☆ Being a hero is a choice, not a rule.

by Tomanyfandxms



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Good Peter, Hurt Peter, Marvel Universe, Poor Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomanyfandxms/pseuds/Tomanyfandxms
Summary: ¤《♡DISCONTINUED♡》¤This is my first fanfic I'm ever sharing! And like my forth ever made.(This is set before civil war, Peter's been spidey for about 2 months.)Uhhh read and find out more?





	☆DISCONTINUED☆ Being a hero is a choice, not a rule.

Peter was running out of his school, excitement pulsing through him. today had been a rough day a school, flash seemed to get more and more cruel every day, and today was no different. "Haha! There go's penis parker! Spidey's "bff"!" Peter heard that everytime flash walked by him.

He shook his head away from school and instead focused on all the amazing heroic feats he would do today! He did a leap out of the school grounds and ducked into a nearby alley, he tossed his backpack on the ground and dug out his suit, quickly getting it on, than he webbed his backpack up high on the side of a building surrounding the alley.

He pulled the mask over his face and did a little cheer as he swung out into the street, he felt his heart soar as he swung from building to building, watching the cars roar by below him. He swung and did a backflip mid air just for fun, than he shot another web at a cell tower and swung way into the air landing on a nearby office building.

He contently signed as he looked around the city that was under his protection, than he swung off to find peaple to save. He heard a scream and followed it, finding a mugger attacking a old man, trying to steal his bag, Peter swung in front protecting him. "Hey mr. criminal!"

Tony and Steve were watching yet another YouTube video of the new sensation spiderman. Steve let out a annoyed sigh as they watched spiderman do a backflip mid air while swinging over a busy highway. "While I like what this spiderman is doing, I find it very unprofessional." Steve said with a half frown.

Tony nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm seeing more and more of these videos and I was thinking we should find him and, I dunno, train him to be a hero?" He suggested, Steve smiled at the idea, "that's perfect! And possibly they will help out if we ever have some problem going on, of course we will also need to know there identity." Tony nodded. "Friday, turn off the video!" He commanded before getting up out of his chair.

Steve looked at his watch. "Hey Tony, judging by the videos, I'm guessing spiderman should be out on patrol right now, should we go out and get him now?" He suggested softly, Tony nodded with a smile."lets do it, fryday, take me and Rogers to our suits!" Suddenly the floor they were standing on moved up and sideways, Tony stood casually, but Steve had his mouth open gaping at the technology that was still new to him.

The floor landed beside the captain America suit and Tony's latest ironman suit. Tony put his arms out and his suit propelled off its stand and formed around him, cap grabbed his suit and pulled it on. They gave eachother thumbs ups and Tony put his hand out, cap grabbed on and Tony launched into the sky towards where spiderman seemed to do his patrols.

Tony landed on a tall office building in queens and let cap down, they began to jump/run/fly rooftop to rooftop trying to find spiderman. "Boss, there's been a recent sighting of spiderman on regent st/mountain rd crossing" a robotic voice said from inside Tony's suit, Tony nodded and told cap, and they quickly made there way to there destination.

They stopped when they saw spiderman sitting crosslegged on the top of a building by the corner, he looked to he eating some kinda snack, like a churro? That didn't matter, Tony looked at cap. "Don't come over unless I tell you too, ok?" Cap nodded and Tony flew over and landed behind spiderman.

Peter was eating a churro after he stopped a car theft from happining, the lady who owned the car gave him a churro and a thanks. He suddenly heard metal clanking behind him and his jerked up and pulled his mask over his mouth, looked to see ironman staring at him. "Oh my gosh! Uh-hi?" He said in shock.

Ironman started to wailed towards him, and panicking, peter hopped off the building and swung into a alley, probably not the best idea, he than realized that ironman probably wasnt going to hurt him but he was still freaked out so he stayed where he was. Than Ironman landed in front of him again, and he let out a small squeak. 

Ironman walked towards him and said "hey spiderman, not looking for trouble, me and Rogers wanna train you to be a avenger." Tony said, his eyes glancing to the only place spiderman could escape, witch was where cap was placed. Its not like they were planning to attack spiderman but if they had to they would take him by force, after all he was a threat, was he not?

Peter was in shock, in front of him was Tony stark-his life long idol! And he wanted to train him, to be a avenger! This was amazing! He calmed down a bit and let his guard go. "Oh wow uh- I don't know what to say!" He said awkwardly. It was obvious Tony had a sly smile under his suit. "how about yes?" Spiderman nodded a little. "Yes."

If Peter was honest he was pretty nervous about this, but how could he turn the avengers down? He watched ironmans metal mask move onto the top of his head, much like a garage door. Peter suddenly felt intimidated by his idols face staring down at him. "So, what's this "training" gonna do? Cuz I cant really leave where I live or whatever." He said awkwardly.

Tony shared a sly smile. "Well, I guess you can just come over to the tower when we call you." Tony than looked at Peter, eyes going over his homemade suit, peter was obviously akeward from this but Tony being tony he ignored it. Tony than said, "your gonna need a new suit too."

Peter nodded, he was getting more excited about this! Than his heart dropped at the last words Tony spoke. "And we also need to know you so like, name, address, age, that stuff…" Peter shook his head and put his hands up, he couldnt do that! "Oh uh- well that stuff is sorta a secret and stuff, if that's the case than deals off! I've gotta run, bye, thanks for the offer!" He said quickly.

He shot his web up a building and began to swing away, but before he could even get out of the alley he saw captain Americas shield slice through his webbing. He quickly twisted around and caught himself on the wall. He felt his hair stand up and he quickly ducked, he looked above him to see caps shield fly over him on its way back to cap. 

Peter quickly climbed up the wall and began to run across the roof, he heard captain America running after him and he turned around in a fighting position. Than Tony flew up in his suit beside cap. "Let him go cap, were not here to kidnap someone." He said sillily, cap sighed. "Alright than, spiderman, you have to be trained whether you like it or not, I'll see you soon." He said.

Peter sighed with relief when he watched ironman grab caps hand and fly away towards the avengers tower. He took some deep breaths and turned around, doing a slight jog before hopping off the roof and swinging into the city to find more peaple to help.

(After patrol)

Peter swung into his bedroom, being as quiet as he could, he went onto the celing and carefully dropped onto his floor, he skillfully closed the door, without making a sound. He took off the suit and hid it in the cabinet above his room. He than got into some pjs and slid over to his desk, hurriedly finishing his homework.

(After homework)

Peter sighed relief once his work was over, he through the stuff into his bag and looked at his clock. "Yeesh, 2am, I'll get like, 5 hours of sleep. That's actually not to bad!" He thought to himself. He flicked his desk light off and flopped into his bed, quickly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp there you go. Mlep I dont know if I like the pacing, that a my main struggle. Hope yall liked it, tell me if you want a next part!!  
.  
.  
.  
Edit: sorry if any of yall want more of this frantic but... ice lost my inspiration for this one, I will be making other fanfics tho! Thx for the support!


End file.
